


No Matter What You Do

by sailawaylily



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, it's platonic because why not, sorry Roger you're beautiful, there's a very brief mention of anxiety, this is me being head over heels for Brimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailawaylily/pseuds/sailawaylily
Summary: Just as his voice, his eyes walked a fine line between inner peace and sadness.





	No Matter What You Do

He's beautiful.

It's not like you're realizing it just now, but the thought feels more vivid than usual. You have no particular reason to focus on Bri's beauty, you know it's there and you could appreciate it if asked to, but he's Bri, smart, with a lot of ideas and a lingering sense of painful melancholy and self awareness that sometimes makes you worry and give him an unexpected hug. Prettiness isn't the first characteristic you'd associate him with. 

However, as you're holding a hand on your book to avoid losing the page you're reading, it strikes you how beautiful he has become, and you wonder idly when the hell did it happen: his features have become sharper, especially his cheekbones and jawline. He's letting his hair grow with barely any control over it, just as Freddie suggested ("I promise you darling, it will look amazing") and loose, untamed curls frame his angelic face. His warm smile stayed the same at least, with those pointy canines you were fond of as it was a little detail you two had in common. 

He probably felt your stare on him so he looked up from his textbook, a questioning glance in his lovely eyes. Were they different? Were they more serious, sadder, despite Bri being just a young adult? They could be joyful of course, for example when he was behind a telescope, explaining why and how the universe was the most stunning and incredible thing ever. Brian's eyes could be calm and soothing, could warm your skin a bit when you were freezing and shaking because of anxiety. 

Just as his voice, his eyes walked a fine line between inner peace and sadness. 

You loved the rock, fun and cheeky songs he wrote and was still writing, making fondly fun of him because of some arguably stupid lines. 

Every powerful solo he made with the Old Lady reminded you of his soul and of the energy he put into music. It was still a mystery to you where did he gather all the strength he needed in order to strive for perfection as he always did. 

His sad songs were just as great (despite Freddie often describing them as depressing, you suspected he loved them too), especially when Bri's voice seemed to be coming from another room as it was almost tentative. You often found yourself humming the lyrics or tapping the rhythm to one of his ballads, even though music wasn't playing. 

Bri cleared his throat, bringing you back to reality. 

"Is there a spider on my face?" he asked with a little embarrassed smile. You chuckled lightly and shook your head. 

"Sorry. You're beautiful, that's all" you explained as you got up from the couch to make a cup of tea. As the water began boiling, you thought he looked a bit confused. His lips were slightly parted, as they often where when he was thinking or focused on something.

"You really think so?" he voiced, apparently more to himself than to you.

"Of course I do. Not to mention you'll be a rockstar, women will be all over you" you added with a theatrical eye roll. The remark made him giggle and shake his head, his curls shifting softly along with him. 

"Sounds more like Roger" he noted.

"Sure, if they stop mistaking him for a woman" you retorted, already feeling worried that Bri would take your sarcasm seriously.

To your relief he laughed, a crystalline and warm sound that made you wonder what did you ever do to deserve hearing it, what did you ever do to deserve Bri. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, if you read this and didn't get bored I'm happy.  
> English isn't my first language so any corrections will be much appreciated.   
> I'm hoopdiddydiddyhoopdiddydo on Tumblr, let's talk about Queen.


End file.
